New clothes
by Yotoberry
Summary: Neku tries on some new clothes. M for a reason.


Neku tries on some new clothes.

M for Joshua/Neku, cross-dressing and lemon. Fair to say this is a little OOC too.

All of the characters from The World Ends With You belong to Square Enix and all that jazz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Neku sighed as he slipped on his clothes. Relishing the feel of the fabric against his skin, crisp and fresh and new. It had been a long time since he'd bought new clothes and Shiki and Eri were only too happy to help. The majority of the afternoon had been spent trailing the brawling expanse of 104 laden with bags and nearly empty pockets. They had eventually trudged their way to Doi's for dinner and then the orange haired boy had headed home to try on his purchases.

He looked at himself in the mirror, hands gently running down his slight curves. A smile edged across his face as he realised that he liked what he saw. His eyes closed as he pulled on another garment nearly shivering as the soft material glided over his body. Almost unconciously he found his hands roaming his chest, his teeth pressing down into his lower lip as his digits brushed across the small nubs of his nipples.

His eyes opened with a start and he yelled as he felt another hand caressing his cheek. "Well, well, well Nekky dear. I didn't have you down as that type." Joshua cooed into his ear, smirking as he saw the blue eyed boy glare at him from the mirror. Neku groaned inwardly. Joshua was never meant to find out, at least, not this way. Sure the boys had been dating for several months now and had shared nearly everything with each other. But this. This was secret. Personal, and most importantly really, really, seriously embarrassing.

"There's no need to be embarrassed dear, honestly it's pretty hot. You apparently think the same way too." Neku hung his head, he knew atleast the latter part of the boys words were the truth. He opened his mouth to protest anyway but his defiant words turned into a whimper as the silver haired boys long fingers slipped underneath his dress and brushed against his silk panties. Apparently the first part was as well.

Joshua smiled as he let his tongue out to slide across the boys ear lobe, fingers still brushing against the bulge under the panties. He could feel the boy relax in his arms and his head tilt backwards. Their lips met softly and gently, the two revelling in the feel of each other before Joshua deepened the kiss. Neku groaned as he felt his partners tongue slip into his mouth, deftly tasting as much of each other as they could. They fell onto the bed, Neku falling first and whimpering just at the sight of Joshua's smirk, knowing what it would mean.

The younger boy sighed as he felt his hands being pinned up above his head. One look into those lilac eyes entranced him and he wondered briefly if the Composer actually had done so. The thoughts were quickly washed away as their crotches pressed together both boys groaning at the contact. "Joshua. Take off your clothes." The firm words from the boy below him shocked Joshua and he stared at him with his lips parted. He wasn't sure he could ever remember a time when Neku had asked for something so plainly. He couldn't help but obey his orders though and deftly unbuttoned his shirt before removing his indigo jeans and deep purple boxers in one quick movement. He left his shirt on his back, each side hanging down over the two of them.

The blue eyed boy groaned and licked his lips as he looked up at his partner. "Those panties really turn you into a different person, huh?" Joshua mused as he positioned himself back between the boys legs, this time letting him keep his hands free. Neku nodded slightly and then bucked his hips upwards, pushing himself firmly against Joshua. The silveret let out a mewl as his bare hardness made contact with Neku's panties. Fuck they feel good, he thought to himself, realising the appeal that cross-dressing had for his partner. The two boys settled into a rhythm of grinding against each other, the softness of the panties causing them to occasionally let out hisses of pleasure as the garment increased the sensations between them.

They were moving faster now, hips bucking roughly against each other. Moaning Joshua started to run his hands across the short and slightly sheer dress that Neku was still wearing. He nearly whimpered as he felt the smoothness of the fabric. Surely it's just my heightened senses. There's no way I like the thought of wearing girls clothes. His inner voice said it firmly and with conviction but the silveret knew he wasn't entirely certain at that point. He brushed the thought away from his mind, pillow talk maybe, and set towards his goal, twirling the nub of Neku's nipple between his finger, eliciting a gasp from the boy beneath him. They were pushed together roughly now, hands snaking around each other to brush over nipples or scratch down backs.

Their breathing was heavier now, whimpers and mewls replaced by low groaning as the pleasure intensified. Joshua had the feeling he would be the first to cum, for some reason he felt like he enjoyed the feeling of the panties even more than Joshua. Neku grinned up at him as he forced himself against him particularly roughly then raised his head so he was whispering straight into the older boys ear. "Come for me Yoshiya." That was all he needed. It drove him wild when Neku referred to him by his birth name and he let out a cry as pressed his lips forcefully against Neku's attempting to muffle the sound of his orgasm. Neku let out a grunt and then a whimper as the two held themselves firmly together, cum seeping through the panties from either side. The two boys panted as Joshua's head lay on top of the orange haired boys, trying to catch their breath from what had been arguably the best sex they had ever had.

"Neku?" The lilac eyed boy whispered as he lay with his fingers curled into the spiked orange hair of his partner. "Can I... Can I try on some uh, well... panties." The last word was almost a whisper as Neku turned to look at him seductively.


End file.
